gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Struggle
Superion declares that as the Joes have destroyed an ally they will take what is theirs. The Joes call for reinforcements and start firing, to no effect. Superion responds by blasting, though not killing and only wounding Lady Jaye's arm. The Joes bring out their heavy artillery but suddenly Superion is ordered to return to the Ark because the Autobots' leader, Optimus Prime, has been assassinated. Superion complies and flies off, leaving the Joes in bewilderment. Later Mainframe studies the remains of Bumblebee and cannot understand them. Sgt. Slaughter notes that Superion could have killed them all easily but didn't want to. Hawk orders further investigations. He then visits Barbara Larkin in his room and agrees to take a drink. In the Decepticons' new base in the Florida Keys, Megatron is sinking into depression and Shockwave realises he may need to take control. He observes Power Station Alpha waiting for launch and notes that Bombshell's cerebro shell will soon take control of it. Alpha is also observed by the Cobra leadership on Cobra Island as it blasts off unexpectedly. As Alpha flies under Decepticon control, Dr. Mindbender dons an electronic control helmet to take control of the station and divert its course to Cobra Island. The Joes dispatch a force in pursuit. Elsewhere at the home of the Durantis, Anthony sits in his room immobile. His mother worries that he is in a state of shock, little suspecting that it is because one of Bombshell's cerebro shells is implanted in the boy. Alpha is nearing Cobra Island, now accompanied by an entire fleet of Cobra aircraft. The Joes catch up and engage in battle. Not far ahead a cruise ship is floating, with the passengers including G.B. Blackrock. The ship is spotted by Serpentor who orders Alpha to circle the ship and use the passengers as hostages to demand the Joes let Cobra escape. Ace reports this to Hawk and Larkin. The latter wants the station destroyed rather than lost, but Hawk responds that his orders are to protect the station and the lives of the passengers. The Joes ceasefire, but Serpentor orders the fleet to fire on the cruise ship anyway to keep the Joes occupied. As the Joes rush to save the passengers, Dirge observes the situation from high above and relays it to Shockwave. Meanwhile a discussion about the transforming robots by Crankcase and Mutt is overheard by G.B. Blackrock who offers to help. Alpha lands on Cobra Island, followed by Dirge and Bombshell who transform and introduce themselves. Explaining that they could not simply let Cobra steal Alpha they agree to Dr. Mindbender's suggestion of an alliance and depart to take the proposal to their leader. Before Dirge has flown away, Mindbender discretely plants a listening device on the Decepticon. Mrs. Duranti takes her son Anthony to hospital where after a series of checks an x-ray discovers the cerebro shell. The doctor explains the device has to be removed but they can't say what the results will be. Elsewhere Dr. Mindbender activates his listening device to hear Dirge and Bombshell reporting back to Shockwave. The Decepticon leader explains how they will use Alpha to target geo-thermal disturbances and tectonic fault lines to unleash the energy of Earth's core and use it to power Cybertron. Mindbender realises this means the Decepticons plan to destroy Earth! |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Featured Locations |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=* Blaster is colored in red with blue trimmings in his one-panel appearance. * Slip-Stream is spelt "Slipstream". * Anthony Duranti's hair is colored black, when it was blonde in the last issue. * Rattlers are colored green in some panels. * Dirge is miscolored with the entire of his cockpit and nose-cone section all in orange. * A few errors in the Transformers continuity include: ** The presence of giant transforming robots on Earth is known to the authorities and public in the regular Transformers series, yet here the G.I. Joe team is completely unaware of their existence. ** The Decepticon Ravage is shown as present in this story when he had previously been thrown down a mineshaft. ** The Decepticons are shown occupying a base in the Florida Keys under the command of Megatron. However in the regular comic the alliance with Cobra was referenced before they transferred to this site, while Megatron's leadership ended upon their arrival in Florida. |ItemsOfNote1=* See G.I. Joe and the Transformers#Items of note for details on where this series takes place in the continuities of both regular comic series. *'First Appearance:' Mainframe * The death of Optimus Prime took place in issue #24 of the Marvel Transformers comic. * G.B. Blackrock is an established supporting character in the Transformers series who made an arrangement to supply the Autobots with fuel in exchange for protection. * Serpentor refers to the supposed death of Cobra Commander, with a caption wondering if this is true and telling readers to check ''G.I. Joe'' #55 to be sure. *In the United Kingdom the story was reprinted in Transformers #269, #270, #271 & #272. |RealWorldRefs1=*Anothony has a Bumblebee toy. |Footnotes= }} Category:Transformers crossovers